Transporting and storing personal water vessels, such as kayaks and canoes can be difficult because of their substantial size. To solve this problem, several types of collapsible kayaks or canoes have been developed but have not produced satisfactory results. Accordingly, a need and a desire for a collapsible water vessel with an improved construction that provides for better transport and storage and provides for easier assembly and disassembly remains.